Lost But Never Forgotten One shot
by Percabeth418
Summary: One shot! Katniss' perspective. She is mourning the losses and deaths of her loved ones. "They might be lost but they will never be forgotten." Please READ & REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been so long… normally it won't take me this long to update, but I have been really busy with school and stuff lately. We just got two puppies! They are soooo cute! Their names are Comet (This one is blonde) and Gunner (This one is black) They are a Lab, German Shepherd, and Pitbull mix. They are brothers and were the only two in the litter. We also have chickens, roosters, quails, and ducks! 53 birds in all! I am a city girl stuck in a country life… since Christmas! Okay… enough of my constant rambling on and on about my life… Hope you guys enjoy the story! :)**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**

 **Three Months After the Downfall of the Capitol**

Katniss's POV:

"Finnick is gone," I thought. "Prim is gone, both of their deaths, are the result of the Capitol; the result of the rebellion; the result of me, and some stupid berries. I've lost my ally, my friend even, and my sister, who was the reason for all of this, Prim was the reason I volunteered, Prim was the reason I fought in 'The Games' and tried to win, If not for her, I wouldn't have volunteered to be a part of 'The Games' none of Panem would be free from the Capital's wrath, if not for her the Capital's reign, would not be over.

Rue, poor little Rue, was with me during my first Hunger Games. She was representing District 4, along with Thresh, who also died in the first games. If not for his mercifulness during our encounter at the Cornucopia; where we, along with all of the other tributes came, to receive what we each needed most. I would be dead. If not for Thresh, I would have been dead long ago. Thresh had shown me mercy at the Cornucopia, and let me live, when he could have easily killed me, right then and there. He had done this because of Rue, for Rue. He thought I had killed her, when I explained to him how I had tried to save her, and helped her die in peace, Thresh thanked me for for this and showed me mercy, by letting me live. So if not for he and Rue, I would be dead.

"And Finnick…" I thought… "He saved Peeta's life... He'd saved my life, more times than I can count. Johanna had known him better than I had, he'd saved our lives multiple times during the quarter quell, and during the rebellion against The Capital. Poor Annie, she was left to raise her and Finnick's son alone, without Finnick. How a 'poor little mad girl' was to raise a child all on her own, I had no idea.

"Peeta is gone… the real Peeta, had been gone for a while now. He might never come back to me… and if he does, he will never be the same as he was before the Capital hijacked him.

My mother is gone, physically now as well as mentally, she is working at a hospital in District 4. Mentally, she has been gone for quite a while now ever since my father died.

Cinna, my designer, was killed for designing such as wedding gown as he designed for me. It contained fire at the rims of the bottom of the dress. The fire climbed up the dress and out from underneath came a new dress, hence 'The Mockingjay' was born. Cinna is the reason I am, Katniss Everdeen: The Girl on Fire. Cinna gave birth to the name; Cinna gave light to the flames; Cinna gave me a chance, to win The Games. Without him I may have never have gotten sponsors in 'The Games'. No sponsors, no parachutes; no parachutes, no luck; no luck, no survival; no survival, no win; no win, you die. And death was not an option for me. I had Prim to think about. If I died, my mother would fall deeply into despair, like she had when my father had died. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak, and barely moved, if she moved at all. I had become a mother to Prim. I fed us, made sure we were warm, and got us to school. I was the head of the house. If I died, who would be there to care for Prim? Death was not an option for me.

My whole family is either dead or just lost. My younger sister Primrose, and my father are dead. My mother is gone, heartbroken, even more than before, if possible, now that Prim is gone. She is now working in District 4. She is gone, it is likely she is never coming back. And now, Peeta and Gale are gone too. I believe it was Gale's bomb that killed my sister. I believe it was _his_ bomb that killed Primrose, my 'Little Duck'. **She is Dead.** I vowed never to speak with him again. Gale was my 'Best Friend'. Given time, he might have become more, back then. But I later realized that, "It wasn't Gale's fire that I needed, I had enough of that on my own. What I needed was Peeta's gentleness, his kind, loving nature. But he too was taken from me, as well as Finnick, a loyal friend and ally, he always could crack a joke even in the mists of situations. Rue, poor little Rue, is dead. She had done nothing to deserve such a harsh fate. Rue, just a young girl from District 4, was hands down, the bravest little girl I'd ever met. She'd reminded me so much of my younger sister Prim. Cinna, who gave me a shot in 'The Games' was murdered for his work. Cinna is gone. They are **all** gone. They will **all** be dearly missed. They may have been lost, but they will **never** be forgotten.

LOST BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN

Mr. Everdeen

Rue

Thresh

Cinna

Peeta Mellark

Finnick Odair

Primrose Everdeen

Gale Hawthorne

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! I will not continue this as I think it is better, left as a one shot. Pretty please REVIEW! It really makes my day, and I love hearing what you guys think about my writing. Also if you have not yet read my other stories, I would really appreciate it if you could please take the time to do so. If you do check out some of my other stories, please review and let me know what you think of the story, and how I can improve it. If you have any ideas for a plot line or theme, feel free to tell me your idea, as I would be happy to include it. I prefer longer plot ideas to be PM'd to me, but you can send it to me in a review as well if you'd prefer to do that. As for shorter plot ideas, you can just put them in a review. Thank you guys for all of your support in my writing! I would like to give a special thanks to WiseGirlGeek for all of her support with my writing. You should definitely check out some of her stories. Currently, I write fan fiction for the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" BOOKS series, which is combined with the "Heros of Olympus" books series; and the "Hunger Games" books series. Please READ & REVIEW!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
